imeet Hannah Montana Camp Rock suite life Musical…
by Stanley Prince
Summary: ...at camp crystal Lake! this also crosses the shows iCarly and The suite Life and the movies Camp Rock and High School Musical. during a small camping trip, our heroes accidentaly awaken a great evil! who will survive? Note:this isn't going with canon
1. Opening Credits

The imeet Hannah Montana Camp Rock suite life Musical… at camp Crystal Lake

Cast:

From Hannah Montana:

Miley Stewart

Jackson Stewart

Oliver Oken

Lilly Truscott

And…

Robby Stewart

From the Suite Life of Zack and Cody:

Cody Martin

Zack Martin

London Tipton

Maddie Fitzpatrick

Esteban Ramirez

Arwin Hawkhauser

From Camp Rock:

Shane Gray

Nate Gray

Jason Gray

Mitchie Torres

From iCarly:

Carley Shay

Sam Puckett

Freddie Benson

Spencer Shay

Nevel Papperman

From High School Musical:

Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

Kelsi Nielsen

Chad Danforth

And from Friday The Thirteenth…JASON VORHEES!!!


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: the gathering.

"This is so awesome!" Oliver exclaimed as he peered out of the window of the private jet. "why couldn't you just do this all the time?" "because," Miley replied, "believe it or not, this thing cost a fortune to use. We had to chip in with some other people to pay for it." She motioned to three other groups sitting on the plane. One was a rather famous rock group, Connect 3, and what appeared to be one of their Girlfriends. The other group included London Tipton, a rich stuck up heiress, two blond boys he had never seen, a Hispanic man in a hotel bellboy outfit, a plain dressed blond girl and a balding, lanky man with glasses.

"Don't even lie, Miley," her brother Jackson said in an exasperated tone, "we all know you have plenty of money for one, you just didn't want to spend any." Miley grew Hot and was about to reply, but her best friend Lilly cut her off. "so," she asked, "why aren't you being Hannah right Now? "'Hannah' will be joining the campers in a few days. I am just her best average friend. " "oh," Lilly said and went back to listening to her iPod. She turned to speak to her brother, but he had turned to the other side and looked like he was trying to go to sleep. Not wanting to be left to talk to Oliver, she turned and tried to go to sleep. She was about to fall asleep, but she was awoken by the Heiress' screaming

"I can't believe I am stuck with you five for a whole week without any civilization except a stupid Lake and a few small time celebrities." London Complained. "Hannah Montana is going to be there" Cody reminded her. "Yeah," London said in a pouty voice, "but not until day three." "Well then, Zack said, "you can help us find the dead body in the camp." "What dead body?" Esteban asked. "Oh, you know the body of the Crystal Lake Killer. Arwin knows the story, don't you?" Arwin replied with a snore. "Fine," Zack sighed, "I guess I can tell you" he took a deep breath and began.

"Many years ago, there was a young, mentally handicapped boy who went to the camp. One day, he was pushed into the lake. He disappeared, and people assumed that he had died. But he didn't. He planned his revenge on the counselors that weren't watching over him when he fell into the lake. He had to wait twenty years, because the camp had been closed. Soon, some people came to reopen the camp, and that is when he struck. He killed all the people there, except one woman, who is said to have killed. Legend says that a man who once knew the boy buried him somewhere in the woods. So every night, his ghost rises to kill again!!!"

London screamed s loudly that Esteban had to cover his ears. After she was done screaming, there was a silence on the plane. "Are you okay?" Someone shouted from the back. "yeah, I'm fine." London replied, breathing heavily. "Come on London," Zack said, "That wasn't even scary. Someone in the back is probably sitting there thinking…"

"What a freak." Jason Gray said as he leaned back in his chair. "this whole Camp is probably filled with 'em. How did you convince to come here again, Shane?" "Well," Shane tried to explain, but was cut off by Jason "this isn't even supposed to be like Camp Rock. There is nothing here but…well, Camping! At least I have you Mitch," he said affectionately to his girlfriend. "Oh, that's sweet," she replied, and moved in to kiss him, but then the seatbelt sign went on. "Please fasten your seatbelts," the captain said, "We are beginning our descent." "I hope for your sake that there are more interesting people there other than Hannah Montana." Jason told Shay, "You know, like that web show you watch, what's it called…?"

"This is iCarly signing off in my brother's rental van, reminding you that we will continue broadcasting from the camp." Carly said. "We will also be getting a special interview with the one, the only… Hannah Montana!!!" Sam added, pressing the portable audience cheer button. "Until then," they both said, "Ciao!!" "And we're off!" Freddie said. "good timing too," Spencer called from the front, "we just hit dirt road, and there is no way that you could hold the camera straight then!"

"I can't wait for this!!" Carly said. "I have been dying to see Hannah Montana since she debuted!" "Yeah, but did you really have to invite him?" Sam asked under her breath, ushering toward Nevel, who was sitting in the back of the van." "I had no choice," Carly replied quietly, "he won that contest we set up, and I have to let him, or he might shut us down." "That's right," Nevel told them, obviously overhearing, "and you better pray tell not say it again." "Just don't interfere with the show." Carly told him. "Why would?" I he asked, "It would be far more damaging to your pride if I were to appear on your show." He then let out a small laugh. Carly Sighed and peered out of the back Window, noticing a large bus come up from behind them "who could possibly need something that big?" She wondered.

"Hey Ryan, Can you throw me another beer?" Chad called. "Don't you think you've had enough?" Ryan asked. "a whole week of no beer except these ones? I haven't had enough." Ryan threw it toward him, and Chad Reached for it, But Troy caught it midair and threw it back to Ryan. "yes you have." He said sternly. Chad bowed his head and went back to looking at his iPod. Sharpay looked at them all, scoffed, and asked Ryan to join him in the back. Troy sighed. The group just wasn't the same anymore since college. Corbin had become more carefree, Kelsi was immersed in her studies, Ryan was more cautious, and Sharpay was…Just too sweet. He sighed again and went to the front where the driver, and the only person that hadn't changed, sat. "Hey Gab." He said, and gave her a kiss. He sat down next to her, and began talking about his problems with her "Everyone just seems so…different," he said, "just not like in high school." "Well," Gabriella said, College is just a different time, and people change. Maybe it's for the best." "I just hope some of the old them comes out during this trip. There are some pretty big stars here. They should have fun." Troy said "Also," Gabriella said seductively, "we can have some time to ourselves." Troy smiled and winked at her. Gabriella began turning the car then. "we're here," she said as she turned the RV into the camp. It appeared as though everyone else was already here. There were two limousines parked out front, and an old camper van was parked next to them. "This will be fun," Troy said, Holding Gabriella's hand, "I can tell already." At the gateway, several people watched the RV pull in as they stood under a swinging sign that said "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake."


	3. Getting Settled

Chapter 2: Getting Settled

"Oh, thank god!!!" London said as she entered the Lodge, "I thought this was just going to be a crappy camp cabin!" "Well what did you think," Jason asked her, "that I would even come here if it wasn't? By the way, your cabin is over there." "Did you say cabin?" London said, downcast. "Yeah," Shane said. London sighed and said "Okay, let's go guys." She promptly walked out of the lodge followed by Esteban, Arwin and Maddie, all of whom were carrying some assortment of London's stuff.

"You live in a hotel?" Lilly asked, "Awesome!" "So, do you get free room service?" Oliver asked. "Totally." Zack said, looking at Miley instead of facing Oliver. "I also know some really good places to eat." "What?" Oliver said. "Never mind." Zack said, snapping put of his trance. "This little playboy is starting to piss me off." Miley told Lilly, I'm going to go get settled at the Cabin." "Why do we get a cabin while those Connect 3 snobs get a lodge?" Lilly whispered, "Your Hannah Montana, how come we can't get a Lodge too?" "I'm not Hannah in three days, remember?" "Whatever." Lilly said, then headed for the Cabin.

Zack stared after Miley, then snapped back to his ongoing conversation with Miley's brother Jackson and Oliver. "So, anyway, we were talking about the body, right?" "Yeah, we thought that we could have a competition to see who could find it first." "Wouldn't it be easier just to work together?" Cody asked. "Yeah," Jackson agreed, but this way it's more fun." Everyone agreed to this. "Okay," Zack said, "Tomorrow, we take you on!" "Why tomorrow?" Oliver asked. There was a pause, Then both groups raced to the forest.

As soon as Ryan settled in at the Counselors Cabin, Sharpay was in his room. "So, How are we going to get back at these losers this time?" She asked. Ryan stared at her for a minute, then said "No."

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am sick of your games, and of me just being your pawn." Sharpay looked at him with anger, then softened and sat down next to him on his bed. "Look, Ryan," she said in a soft tone, "I know that we sort of left on the wrong foot, but this is a chance to make it better, to bring back the good old Evans Team. Wouldn't that be great? To be a loving brother and sister again?" "I suppose so." Ryan said. "That's my brother. Besides, it won't be anything major like High school." She then lowered her voice and said "just turn Gabriella against Troy and destroy Chad's friendship."

"What?"

"See you in the woods tomorrow at 2:00."

"Why?"

"Because we need to plan, silly. By the way, is it Just me, or did that trampy girl with London look like me at all?" "I didn't see the resemblance." "Oh." Sharpay said, then walked out of the room.

The First day of camping was coming to an end, and Carly was already wiped out. Her cabin (though it was a VIP cabin, and the camp map called it a lodge) was outrageously nice, like a hotel suite, and Spencer thought it looked so nice, he decided to stay a night before going back to the apartment. After unpacking, she helped Freddie set up the set for tonight's show and went outside to talk. She met these really nice girls named Miley and Lilly. Together, they took a dip in the lake. They didn't stay long though, because a bunch of college kids who joined them on the trip claimed the lake for themselves. They then joined up with Sam (who had been trying to hit on one of the Connect 3 guys) and tried their hand at volleyball. By the end of the day, she and her new friends had tried their hand at every activity there. As soon as the sun set, she went back to her Lodge and Filmed the new episode of iCarly. The camera cut out a few times, and Nevel basically ruined the shoot, but Carly was having too good of a day to care. After the day was over, all she wanted to do was soak in the bath. She got in and almost fell asleep in the tub had it not been for Nevel, who was peeking at her from the crack in the door. "Get out of here, you little perv!!!" she shrieked, and Nevel ran away as fast as he could. Carly, sighed, got out of the tub, got into her Nightclothes, and was asleep before she even hit the pillow.

Maddie walked out into the woods toward Zack and Cody and shrieked "Will you stop looking for that freaking dead body and get inside?!!" Zack just stared at the ground with a look of shock in his face. "I can't believe it," Cody said, "we found it." "What?" Maddie asked in a high pitched voice. "Show her." Cody Said to Zack. With a shaking hand, Zack turned and showed Maddie a bone. Maddie's face of fear turned into a face of anger as she pulled the bone out of their hand. "It's a Pig bone, idiots. It's too small to be a human's." Zack and Cody's face, once gleaming with shock and wonder, instantly became downcast. "Now," Maddie said, "Get the hell inside before the people who come to this camp will be looking for your body." Maddie pointed the boy's in the direction of the cabin with her left hand. They followed her finger, with Maddie covering the back, her right hand clutching the $40 that the blonde Country kid had given her to get those boys back in the house.

Oliver and Jackson stood silently, staring at a roughly shaped headstone. Burnt out candles adorned it, and on it was engraved the word Voorhees. They stared for a bit longer, then Oliver broke the silence: "Are you sure this is it?" Jackson only nodded. Then, he stuck the shovel he got from a tool shed into the ground and dug up a big mound of dirt. "Don't you think that we should wait until morning?" Oliver asked. "Those boys might find it if we leave it, we have to keep digging." Jackson said. "I'm going in." Oliver said decisively. "Go ahead, but nothing can move me away from this grave!" Jackson said. Miley suddenly called through the air "Jackson! Get your ass inside right now!" "Coming!" Jackson called, and then said "Dammit! Now I gave that scraggy girl $40 for nothing!" Jackson pulled the shovel out of the dirt and walked toward the Cabin.

The shoveling above ground had stopped. He wanted to call out, to tell people that he was down here, but that stupid seal that the old man had put on his box kept him from doing anything. No matter, though, he was incapable of dying. He could wait here for ages. He could even wait until the world ended.


	4. Unearthed

Chapter 3: Unearthed

The morning brought some slight discomforts in the form of a reveille. At 4:00AM, everyone came out of their cabins and lodges at the sound of a trumpet. Remarks like "What the hell?" and "who in the world?" sounded throughout the camp. "I guess no one ever bothered to turn off the alarm when the remodel was done." Troy said. "Yeah," Chad said, "but who in their right mind would ever made kids get up at 4:00?" the morning was met with groggy faces, and not even the extremely watered down coffee from the mess hall helped wake anyone up. Only two people were in anyway energized, and they were Jackson and Oliver. "I don't know how you could be this awake at this time, you crazy freaks." Lilly grumbled groggily. "We just want to get a head start" Oliver told her excitedly. "Head start on what?" Miley asked in a similar fashion as Lilly. "On the body hunt, of course!" Jackson said. "And since3 our competition appears comatose, we are bound to find it before them!" Jackson motioned to Zack and Cody, both of whom appeared to be sleeping at the table. "Well, good luck with that." Miley said, but the boys were already gone when she turned back.

Chad came to the table where his friends were recovering from the bugle attack. "Good news, guy's, I was able to turn off that damn reveille." Everybody nodded and returned to their coffee. "So, Troy," Chad said, "I was wondering, would you like to play some one-on-one?" Troy looked up. "Really?" "Really." Chad said. Troy turned to Gabriella, who looked tired, but found the strength to smile. "Sure." Troy said, and went out with them. Sharpay turned to Ryan and winked at him, and Ryan grudgingly winked back. Kelsi noticed the wink and looked at Sharpay suspiciously. Sharpay smiled at her and walked away, Kelsi's sharp eyes following her.

For the entire day Jackson and Oliver had been digging at the spot, and even after five feet, there was nothing. "Did that old guy really bury him nine feet?" Jackson asked at one point. But they kept digging. Even when Oliver asked "how do we know that the headstone wasn't fake?" they kept on working. Eventually, they had dug a huge hole in the ground. "I'm going to get a drink and a snack." Oliver said. "Yeah," Jackson asked "Can you get me a coke?" "No problem." Oliver said and walked away. Jackson continued to dig, and was about to give up, when he hit metal. Jackson took a sharp intake of breath, and reached down to feel where he hit. Reaching down, he felt metal. As soon as he did, Jackson started frantically digging with his hands. Soon, he had uncovered the surface of a giant, metal box. The box appeared plain, like a foot locker. That is, if a foot locker was six and a half feet long! Jackson went to open the box, but found it was kept shut by some sort of seal. Jackson grabbed the edge of the seal, gritted his teeth and, through a show of brute force, tore it off

He suddenly found he could move! After so many years, he would finally be free of this worthless box! Suddenly, the top of the bow was opened and he saw the first light in over fifteen years shined in his face.

Jackson stared at the waterlogged corpse lying inside the Box. There were about 3 inches of water in the bottom of the container. The body had on a soaked jumpsuit, and a rusted machete was next to it. The body also had a mask on, a mask that he couldn't quite recall. An urge to get out of the hole suddenly surged through him, and he climbed out. The next urge he got was to call for Oliver to come quick. "Oliver!! I found it! Get over here right now!" "I'm coming!" he called out faintly. Jackson turned around and started toward the grave, but his path was blocked by a large figure. He stood staring when it finally hit him. "Oh my god," Jackson thought, "it's the corpse." The figure brought his hand back, which held the rusted Machete. The last thing Jackson thought before the machete made contact was "Oh yeah, it's a Hockey mask."

Oliver ran toward the site, and ran into the gravesite, when he was stopped in his tracks by a shocking sight. A tall, soaked, decomposed man was standing in front of the grave, staring at him. He was huge, being both tall and well built. A hockey goalie mask adorned his face and in his hand he clutched a rusted machete. Oliver started stepping toward the man, but his foot hit something on the ground. Oliver looked down at the ground, and dropped the food and coke he was carrying. He shrieked and stepped back, away from the severed head of Jackson Stewart, his shocked face looking up toward the sky. The man began to step toward Oliver and Oliver took off toward the camp at full speed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sharpay was in the woods, waiting for Ryan when she heard the screams. Normally she would leave it alone, but the screams sounded so unearthly, like one of pure terror. She walked over toward the sounds. The screams seemed to be going through the forest, like someone was running. The screams suddenly intensified and stopped movement, and then a few minutes later, abruptly stopped. She moved toward the sound and she soon reached a clearing. She saw the backside of a very big man. "Excuse me sir," she asked, "was that you screaming?" the man turned, and she beheld a horrible sight. It wasn't the decomposed body or the bizarre mask the man wore on his face. It was the boy that sat on his knees with a machete in his head. Sharpay instantly turned and ran. She was running in the opposite way of the camp, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away.

He had never felt so alive. The girl running the opposite way of the camp, the camp itself reopening, it was all perfect. It was all a throwback of the old days, and if they were all as stupid as that girl, this should be easy. He pulled his machete out of the boy's head and started after the girl.


	5. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 4: Ignorance is Bliss

"Do you have to go?" Carly asked Spencer after she released from their hug. "Hey, kiddo," Spencer reassured her, "I'll be back in a week, and you can always call me." "Okay," Carly sulked and gave him another hug. Spencer then got into his van and drove away.

Spencer looked back through his rearview mirror at Carly. He loved her with all his heart, but god, she was getting annoying. After all, he had spent such a long time buying that equipment for her show, harboring her friends and giving up his lot for their show, he deserved a break. He then saw the bridge and stopped. The bridge was a simple land bridge they crossed on the way in it only covered a small trench, but it was enough that if it was broken, no one could get across, which it was.

He stopped the car and got out. The bridge was broken apart; almost looking like someone chopped it out. He stepped toward to get a closer look, but he was distracted by a sound in the van. "C'mon, Carly," Spencer said as he opened the back of the van, "I know you don't want me to leave, but isn't this mu-?" he suddenly found that he couldn't speak. He reached down to his neck and ran his finger on it. He then looked down at his hands and saw it covered in blood. That was the last thing he saw. Then, he pitched forward and fell to the ground.

The man he had just killed fell for it so easily. All the idiot did was make the staple mistake, investigate the strange noise. He stuck his bloody machete into the ground and picked up the body. With significant carelessness, he threw it into the trench and buried it with leaves. Now all he had to do was block the paths better and hide this van (as it was the only car still at the camp) and he would be ready to start the real thrill ride.

Arwin sat on his bed, staring at his hands. He was starting to get sick of these twins dragging him everywhere, and nothing ever happened. Sure, there were always small adventures, but nothing ever really interesting. He had always wanted to be a famous inventor his whole life. That's why he conscripted himself for the Tipton hotel chain, specifically the one in New York. If he could get close to Mr. Tipton's daughter, maybe he would recognize him and support his inventions. But no, all he had gotten were a couple little brats, a stupid bimbo heiress and a ridiculously careless boss. Now he was on this stupid trip to meet some bimbo pop star that he didn't even like. Life couldn't get any worse.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound out side. It was almost like a clunking sound mixed with a scraping sound. Then, he heard a crash. Assuming it was the twins, he finally exploded at them for the first time. "Damn it, kids," he yelled, flinging open the door, "can't you leave me alo-" he never got to finish his sentence.

He looked down at the dead man in the jumpsuit and smiled. He forgot just how stupid some people could be. He cleaned off the bloody hammer claw and kicked the body into the room. Then he locked the door and slammed it shut. No one would be finding the body anytime soon. Now, if he remembered correctly, there was a gardening shed on the other side of the camp...


	6. Author's Note

Yea, I know, this last chapter sucked. I was in a hurry and published it without thinking. I promise the next one will be better!


	7. Still Ignorant

Chapter 5: Still Ignorant...

"No fair!" London shouted, "you took a cheap shot!"

"No, you just need to get better!" Miley yelled from across the volleyball net.

Everyone was lounging around the net. Today was warm day, and the best day to spend outside. London and Miley were playing at the net, Lily and Carly watching. Most of the East High graduates were in the lake splashing around and having a dandy time. The attractive black haired girl and muscular, basketball playing boy were nowhere to be seen (probably shagging, Carly thought.), nor the blonde haired preppy girl. The people with Ms. Tipton were sitting under a tree eating. The Connect 3 group were still up in their cabin. Freddie was still up in the cabin setting up for the show with Sam, and Carly had no idea where Nevel was (probably off somewhere being a creep).

Suddenly, Carly felt something hit her face, and she was soaked in water. Zack laughed and pointed, then threw the other one at Lily, who was reading a Jane Austen book. She screamed and jumped up after him. Zack yelped and ran away, Lily very close behind. Carly laughed and turned back toward the game. Then she got a face-full of more water.

Esteban laughed and sprayed the girl in the face with his hose again. He was laughing so hard, he didn't notice that the girl was actually angry until he shoved her and grabbed the hose and sprayed him. Esteban had no swim trunks on, and had his electronics in his pocket.

"what the heck?" Esteban yelled.

"It was funny the first time." Carly said and sprayed him.

"Stop!" he yelped, "my iPod's in my pocket!"

"Then don't bring it to the lake!" she said, "now, I need to change for the show anyway."

Esteban was steaming, and wanted revenge. As she walked away, he started sneaking after her. He was already planning his revenge: he would sneak on the set with a bucket of water and soak her and her friend while on air. First, he had to get the bucket of water. He spotted a gardening shed near the lake. Smiling, he ran toward it and opened the door. The bucket was way in the back, behind the weed eater, riding mower, and tool rack. He sifted through those things and reached the back, grabbing the bucket. He held it and smiled. "yes!" he yelled, "I am invincible!"

he suddenly felt a pain on the back of his head and fell over. His head hurt wildly and he couldn't move. Then someone grabbed him and pulled him around and under something. He could move his head, and started feeling around. Then he felt the blade of the riding mower. He tried to scream, but whoever it was had already started the mower.

He turned off the mower and stepped off, almost slipping on a piece of brain. This was one of his messier kills. He stepped over a piece of skull and looked with satisfaction at the tool rack and the other wall full of tools. He would definitely be back for some stuff. He grabbed the machete from the table (he wasn't sure why it was there) and the padlock off the container of them. He would just break the lock off and replace it next time he needed in. He walked out, locked the shed, and walked toward the showers. Someone was bound to go in after everyone was done in the lake.

Ryan and Chad were in the showers, Chad getting ready to leave, Ryan just getting in.

"Hey, have you seen my sis?" Ryan asked Chad.

"No, and she's not the only one missing," Chad said, "That Miley girl's friend and brother are missing too."

"Well, knowing my sis, she's planning some ultimate grand scheme."

"Yeah, but she didn't even know the other two. Something weird is going on."

"Maybe. Well, unless you want to watch me shower, I would suggest you leave."

Chad laughed at that. "Well, see you at the mess hall." He walked out; knocking on an occupied stall that he assumed Troy was in. "C'mon man," he called, "you can't have to go that bad." No one answered. "Well," Chad called, "see you in the mess hall." He then turned and walked out.

Ryan finished undressing and climbed in the shower. The stood for a while, letting the warm water run down his face. Then he put shampoo in and started actually washing. From outside, he heard a stall open and someone's footsteps. "Hey Troy!" he called. No answer. "Who's out there?" he called out. He was getting nervous. "Who's out there?" he repeated. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He swore he saw a silhouette at the curtain. He reached a shaking hand to the curtain, and quickly pulled it back. There was no one there. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and climbed out. He went to his clothes and put on some pants, then grabbed some styling gel out of his bag, went to the mirror, and spiked his hair. He tried to look at his reflection in the mirror, but it was steamed up, so he wiped it away with his hand. Then he noticed someone standing behind him. A big someone. Someone with a Machete and hockey mask. He tried to turn around, but the man had already swung the machete. Ryan was still alive until the blade had gone through half of his head.

He looked at the boy whom He taken the top of his head off. This was really messy. There was blood all over the mirrors, the wall, and the sinks. He wanted to keep His kills secret until His ultimate entrance would happen as planned, so this was a serious problem. Then He had an idea that would be guaranteed to keep them out…


	8. Fixing loose ends

Chapter 6: fixing loose ends

Chad went into the mess hall to find Troy sitting at a table talking to Kelsi (and having Gabriella sit on his lap), leaving him to wonder who was in the stall, but he didn't think about it for long, being that Troy called him over.

"I wanted to ask you something," Troy said once Chad got there, "don't you think something weird is going on here, what with people disappearing and all that?"

"Absolutely!" Chad exclaimed, "Along with Sharpay, Those kids Jackson and Oliver were gone all day!"

"Ha," Troy shot to Kelsi, "I told you something was weird!'

"Just because your best friend says so too doesn't mean something weird is actually going on!" She insisted.

"Hey," Troy said to a passing Carly, "don't you think it's weird that three people have been missing all day?"

"Now that you mention it, that is weird!" Carly said after some thought

Troy turned and smirked at Kelsi, who made a face at him. Everyone save Freddie, Arwin, Esteban, Ryan, Nate, and the other missing people were there. The next few minutes were full of talking and laughing. Then Chad smelled something weird. He looked toward the door and it suddenly got stronger. He stepped up and walked out, along with everyone else. He looked toward the showers and realized t was the source of the smell. Chad ran up toward the showers, thinking Ryan was still inside. "Chad, stop!" Troy shouted, running after him. Chad reached the door of the showers and covered his mouth. The smell was overwhelming. He walked in a few steps and couldn't breath. He tried to go further, and fell to the floor. Chad tried taking a few gasping breaths, the collapsed.

He lay there for a few minutes trying to breath, then felt someone grab him and drag him out. Next he knew, he was gasping for breath and surrounded by people. He sat up and coughed some, then looked up at Troy's angry face. "What the hell were you thinking? Can't you smell a bug bomb when it goes off?"

"Look, Ryan could be in there, we need to get in!"

"If he was in there when the bomb went off, he probably ran out. Look, if you go in there now, you'll die easily. If he's still in there, he's..."

Chad got a sick feeling, thoughts of Ryan lying dead in the shower. He looked at Troy, who also had an uneasy look.

"I... I'm sure he made it out." Carly said shakily, "Those things don't gas up an area for a while."

"y-yeah," Troy agreed with her, "he'll be fine."

Everyone lingered around before reluctantly departing. Troy wandered back to his cabin, and went to Ryan's door. He knocked in the hopes that someone would answer. No one did. Dismayed, he turned to leave, but then heard an exhausted groan coming through the door. There was no mistaking it, it was Ryan. "Ryan!" he yelled, reaching for the door. He was stopped dead by a more persistent groan. Something was wrong with him. Troy figured he must be sick, and decided to let him sleep. He walked away, relieved that his friend wasn't dead.

Wow. He knew that these kids were stupid, but that stupid? He just made a groaning sound to get the boy inside, but he actually thought that He was the kid He just killed? No problem, He could just leave that kid for later. He looked out the window. Good, He thought, the children he were watching were all still outside. He climbed out the window and moved toward the two-story cabin on the hill, its one light on in the bathroom.

Freddie sat sulking in the bathtub. Why on earth did he have such terrible boundaries? An hour ago, he called Carly into his room. He was sick of her playing hard-to-get, and was desperate to admit his feelings to her. When she came in, Freddy sat her down on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you. About us."

Carly, who was listening intently, instantly lost interest. "Freddie, really? I thought we'd been over thi-"

Freddie suddenly jumped and kissed her. Carly tried to force him off, but he was adamant. She tried to get him off, but he kept pressing down on her. She finally broke from his grasp, and slapped him across the face.

"You bastard!" she screamed, and stormed out the room.

Freddie just lay there for several minutes before standing up, taking off his clothes and starting the bathtub. Now he sat there in the hot bath, thinking about how stupid he was.

He was getting cold, so he stood, wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door. A massive man in a hockey mask was standing at the door. Freddie went for the door, but the man shoved him and sent him reeling through the glass shower door. Freddie struggled up and grabbed for some weapon to protect him, but the man was on him again. This time, he threw him against the bathtub, his head hitting the side and dazing him. Freddie braced himself for another impact against something, but instead the man reached down and took off the towel around his waist. "Oh god," Freddie thought, "he's gonna rape me or something." Instead, he wrapped the towel around his neck and pulled.

The boy struggled for about ten seconds (only because He wanted to watch him suffer), and then his tense body went limp. He kept squeezing just to be sure, until He heard the neck snap. He relaxed and stood up. The boy's blood was everywhere, but not outside the doorway. There was also no blood on the window, so this was going to be easy to conceal. He walked out and locked the door from the inside. He walked down stairs and out to the shed.

Carly and Sam walked into the cabin, chatting happily. They got upstairs and headed for the door, but stopped in the door frame. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked

"Why?"

"Just, stuff. Freddie's being a jerk."

"No problem."

Carly walked into Sam's room and shut the door, not even going into her and Freddie's room to get anything.

Kelsi was walking along the trail toward the exit. She always took late night walks, it cleared her mind. Plus, she had a lot to think about. Suddenly, she tripped in some bushes and fell face first into a ditch. Some more bushes in the ditch covered and scratched her. She tried to get up, but the bushes pulled at her skin and made her hurt when she moved. She wrapped her hand around a branch and pulled it, but it pulled her face and made her lurch back and scream. These weren't bushes, it was barbed wire. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. They were big, heavy footsteps. She frantically grabbed at the barbed wires and ripped them out, emitting screams every time she pulled a strand off of her. Finally, she pulled them all off. The footsteps were almost upon her, and she ran out of the wire and to the road.

Suddenly, she fell. There was still a wire around her foot. She grabbed at the wire and tried desperately to get it off. Then she realized that the footsteps had stopped. She slowly looked up and saw a huge man standing over her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the man grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. She gasped for help, and the huge man stuffed a cloth in her mouth. Then he threw her forcefully into the ditch and back into the barbed wire


End file.
